The Time Bureau
by Altryn12384
Summary: How Rip Created the Time Bureau.
1. Chapter 1

As Rip disembarked from the Waverider, he breathed a sigh of sadness, it was over, all the time travelling antics were done. Perhaps he could open a coffee shop. Thats whats popular in 2018, isn't it?

He could try and get a job with UpSwipes. He knew from the waverider's databanks that they grew into a rather sizable company around this time frame. It was difficult, this, "normal life", it took Rip weeks just to stop saying "Gideon" every time he needed something answered.

 ** _2 Months Latrer._**

"Welcome to upswipes, how may I help you?"

The customer service section of UpSwipes was, to be honest, crap. Mr Hunter was paid minumum wage to pick up a phone, tell someone to delete upswipes, then re-install it. At the end of each day, he picked up his coat, left his office, and returned to his Silicon Valley mansion.

Rip had used the money the legends had given him to buy some shares within UpSwipes. It hadn't taken long for his shares to be worth millions. He sold them, then bought more shares in other companies.

He sat in front of his Television, watched the political turmoil, knowing it didn't matter anyway. He tried to find something to distract him from his endless boredom, which was also the reason for his job at UpSwipes.

It was eating away at him. He needed it. It was like an addiction, no, it was an addiction. He needed the time travel. He needed the action. He needed SOMETHING. If this was some ironic way of punishing him then by god it was working. He needed action, the rush of adrenaline that can only be caused by one thing, getting shot at. Wait a minute, oh my god that's it. He could just use his millions to create his own time travelling gadget, he already had the blueprints to it, courtesy of Gideon predicting this exact moment. Well, time to get to work.

 ** _1 Week Later._**

"HERE HE LIES, THE MAN WHO CLAIMED HE COULD BEST THE MIGHTY BRUTUS, NOW, HOW DO YE JUDGE HIM!"

"Bloody hell your annoying" Quipped Rip as he jumped back to his feet before using his wrench to knock Brutus to the floor. Rip followed the manoeuvre by using his timepiece to open a doorway under Brutus. "Enjoy the Cretaceous period" Rip brushed himself off, and closed the doorway, opened a smaller portal into a Midwestern bar in 1976 and grabbed a bottle a whiskey before dragging it back through to the Roman Colosseum, closing the portal behind him.

"Caesar, would you like a drink?" Rip shouted into the stands. The emperor was clearly displeased. His hand raised, the Roman turned his thumb downwards. "Now that's just unfair, I did beat your Champion after all!". As a hail of arrows approached Rip, he opened yet another doorway, directly underneath him. He fell through before closing it immediately afterwards. "Well that was fun" thought Rip as he returned the whiskey Bottle, still unopened. He walked towards his bedroom before taking a piece of paper out of his jacket and crossing the Roman Colosseum off of his "To Do" list. He opened the door to his Bedroom to find a woman , wearing a black suit facing away from him. Searching through his wardrobe.

"Nice to meet you dear, but unfortunately, this is private property, and i'd appreciate it if you would leave as quickly as possible"

The woman span round at his voice, fists raised, ready to attack, However upon seeing him, she appeared shocked.

"Rip?" She asked, shocked.

"My name is Rip, but i'm not an agent for anyone" Rip answered.

"This is Ava, Sara, I've found the anachronism's source, sending him to the Brig now. This is a weird one" She spoke into a device, which looked like a more advanced version of his Timepiece. As she spoke she also opened a Portal behind Rip, and gave him a shove backwards into it. Closing the tear before Rip could escape. Rip decided to look around his surroundings, only to realise he was in a very familiar place. He was in the Brig of the Waverider.


	2. Chapter 2

The brig of the Waverider was boring, if nothing else. So Rip left. It was suprisingly easy, even after the the debacle with the League of Doom, Sara hadnt bothered to wipe his vocal data from Gideon's logs. So all it took for him to leave was a simple phrase.

"Gideon, code Delta Zulu Whiskey."

Gideon cut off her communications with anyone else on the ship, and wiped everyones vocal data apart from Rip's. Giving him complete control over the ship, All the way down to whether or not the fabricator would continue supporting Mr Rory's rampant alcoholism.

Rip was careful moving through the waverider's corridors, locking all paths other than those he used. Upon entering a corridor close to the Lab he heard Mr Palmer begin complaining to nobody in particular that they needed to fix the locking mechanism on the door.

"I'm supposed to be allowed to try and reverse engineer devices in peace right? Without hearing Rory's music down the corridor constantly? I mean one wrong move and I could kill us... all.

I think I need to have more safety precautions in place here."

Rip thought through his options. He could rush Mr Palmer and try to knock him out, but he didn't want to be cruel to his old teammate. He could attempt to sneak past, but Ray was annoyingly observant when he was in the lab. He couldn't risk speaking to Gideon, Ray would hear him.

To top it all off. He couldn't even risk using his timepiece (which they forgot to remove) in here. The Temporal Zone tended to be awkward like that.

Rip had spent too long waiting, he needed to do something. He made a decision, and strolled into the lab.

"Ahhh, Mr Palmer, a pleasure as always"

Rip found it suprisingly easy to radiate the confidence needed to pull this off, and it was made even easier as Ray began stumbling and looking increasingly confused.

"Rip? How are you back? No one mentioned it on comms, How are you even here? Its been a year since you...

left"

"Really Mr Palmer? Your a literal time traveller and you question how i, a fellow time traveller, has returned?"

"Oh. oh. Your Rip from the past, but if your from the past-"

"Time is relative Mr Palmer, I thought i taught you better than that" Rip began moving towards the Lab's alternative exit.

"Yes... yes your right. Okay. So what was your last memory with the team?"

"Well that was when I disembarked the ship a few months ago. After the whole League of Doom debacle, regardless, it was a pleasure speaking to you Mr Palmer" Rip waved before briskly leaving the Lab and dropping back into his crouch. It didn't take him long to reach his destintion after that.

The escape pod of the waverider was suprisingly useful, after all, it seemed like the entire team had used it to sneak away at some point or another. As Rip climbed into it, he thought about what he was doing. After all, being back with the team was exactly what he wanted, going back to adventure, time travel and near-death experiences. It just wasn't "How" he wanted to do it. He was tired of protecting the timeline, after all how many times had they broke it themselves? It never ended the world. It was fine.

Rip turned on the pod's engines, and catapulted himself towards the nearest breach in the Temporal Zone. This was gonna be fun.


End file.
